wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/XVII
Rodzina Połanieckich 36 Połaniecki ciągle jednak był w niełasce u pani Osnowskiej. Spotykając się z nim u Świrskiego między jednym posiedzeniem a drugim, mówiła z nim tylko tyle, ile nakazywało jej dobre wychowanie i grzeczność. Połaniecki widział to doskonale, czasem pytał się siebie: "Czego ona ode mnie chce?" - i niewiele sobie z tego robił, a byłby jeszcze mniej robił, gdyby jednak pani Osnowska zamiast dwudziestu ośmiu miała pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, gdyby nie posiadała tak fiołkowych oczu i tak wiśniowych ust. I taka jest natura ludzka, że pomimo iż rzeczywiście niczego od niej nie chciał i nie wyglądał, nie mógł wstrzymać się od myślenia, co by być mogło, gdyby istotnie starał się o jej łaski, i do czego ona byłaby zdolną się posunąć. Odbyli we czworo jeszcze jedną przejażdżkę do katakumb Św. Kaliksta, Połaniecki bowiem chciał się wypłacić grzecznością za grzeczność, to jest powozem za powóz. Ale wycieczka ta nie przyniosła zgody. Rozmawiali tylko o tyle, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi - i jego wreszcie zaczęło to gniewać. Rzeczywiście, to zachowanie się pani Osnowskiej wytwarzało między nimi szczególny stosunek, niby niechętny, ale im tylko wiadomy, zatem coś wyłącznego między nimi, jakiś rodzaj tajemnicy, do której nikt inny nie był dopuszczany. Połaniecki sądził, że wreszcie wszystko to urwie się z chwilą, gdy koło jej portretu nic już nie będzie do roboty, ale tymczasem, choć twarz była już dawno skończona, pozostawało dużo innych drobnych szczegółów, dla których obecność uroczej modelki okazywała się niezbędną. Składało się zaś znowu tak choćby z tej prostej przyczyny, że Świrski nie chciał tracić czasu, że gdy Połanieccy przychodzili, państwo Osnowscy byli jeszcze w pracowni. Czasem też pozostawali nieco, dla powitania się i krótkiej pogawędki o wczorajszych wrażeniach, czasem pan Osnowski bywał wysyłany przez żonę za jakąś sprawą lub po jakieś wiadomości - wówczas wychodził naprzód, zostawiając jej powóz przed pracownią. I raz zdarzyło się, że gdy Marynia już zasiadła do pozowania, pani Osnowska jeszcze nie była wyszła; przez chwilę, dowiedziawszy się, że Połanieccy byli zeszłego wieczoru w teatrze, wypytywała się, nakładając przed lustrem kapelusz i rękawiczki, o śpiewaków i o operę - po czym, zwróciwszy się do Połanieckiego, rzekła: - A teraz poproszę o odprowadzenie mnie do powozu. I zarzuciwszy okrycie poczęła szukać wstążek przyszytych z tyłu do podszewki, żeby je zawiązać w pasie, ale w przedpokoju zatrzymała się nagle. - Nie mogę przez rękawiczki znaleźć wstążek - rzekła - niech się pan zmiłuje nade mną! Połaniecki począł szukać, ale przy tym musiał ją niemal objąć. Przez chwilę oblał go war żądzy, tym bardziej że pochyliła się ku niemu tak, że ciepło od jej twarzy i ciała poczęło na niego bić. Ona zaś zapytała półgłosem: - Czemu się pan gniewa na mnie? To źle! Ja tak potrzebuję przyjaznych dusz! Co ja panu zrobiłam? On tymczasem znalazł wstążki, odsunął się, ochłonął i z tym nieco grubym zadowoleniem człowieka szorstkiego, który chce wyzyskać swój tryumf i zaznaczyć, że się nie dał - odpowiedział jej po prostu impertynencją: - Pani mi nic nie zrobiła - i nic nie może zrobić. Lecz ona odbiła niegrzeczność, jakby piłkę w tenisie: - Bo tak mało czasem zważam na ludzi, że ich prawie nie widzę. Po czym poszli w milczeniu aż do powozu. "A więc to tak? - myślał wracając do pracowni Połaniecki - więc tam by się można posunąć tak daleko, jak się podoba!" I znów przebiegł go dreszcz od stóp do głowy. "...Tak daleko, jak się podoba..." - powtórzył. Przy czym nie zdał sobie sprawy, że popełnia omyłkę, jaką popełniają codziennie tuziny mężczyzn, miłośników polowania na cudzych gruntach. Pani Osnowska była, kokietką, miała oschłe serce i zniecniały już umysł, ale była jeszcze o sto mil od zupełnego fizycznego upadku. Tymczasem wrócił do pracowni z uczuciem, że uczynił dla Maryni jakąś ogromną ofiarę, i z pewnym żalem w sercu, naprzód z tego powodu, że ona o tym wiedzieć nie będzie, a po wtóre, że choćby się dowiedziała, to by jego postępek uważała za zupełnie prosty. To poczucie gniewało go i gdy spojrzał na nią, na czyste jej oczy, na twarz jej spokojną i piękną uczciwą pięknością, mimo woli porównanie tych dwóch kobiet nasunęło mu się na myśl i w duszy powiedział sobie: "Ach, Marynia! taka wolałaby się w ziemię zapaść! tej można być pewnym!" I rzecz szczególna. Było w tym niewątpliwie uzna nie ale był zarazem odcień politowania i jakby rozdrażnienia. Była to dusza tak bardzo jego, iż nie czuł się w obowiązku do ustawicznego podziwu nad jej wartością. I przez resztę posiedzenia wracał ustawicznie myślą do pani Osnowskiej. Przypuszczał, że w przyszłości przestanie mu po prostu rękę podawać, i pokazało się, iż się znów omylił. Przeciwnie, chcąc mu dowieść, że nie przywiązuje żadnej wagi do niego ani do jego słów, była z nim grzeczniejsza niż przedtem. Tylko pan Osnowski miał minę obrażoną i stawał się dla niego z każdym dniem bardziej lodowaty - zapewne wskutek rozmów z "Anetką". Lecz w kilka dni później innego rodzaju wrażenia zatarły to zajście w pamięci Połanieckiego. Bukacki od dawna ciągle był niezdrów; narzekał coraz bardziej na ból głowy z tyłu czaszki i na jakieś dziwne uczucie, jakby rozbratu z własnymi mięśniami. Humor jego odzywał się jeszcze czasem, ale wybuchał i gasł jak ogniotrysk. Coraz rzadziej przychodził na wspólne obiady w hotelu. Na koniec któregoś ranka Połaniecki odebrał jego kartkę, skreśloną bardzo niepewną ręką, a w niej słowa: "Mój drogi, zdaje się, że od dzisiejszej nocy jestem na wsiadanym. Jeśli chcesz widzieć odjazd, to przyjdź do mnie, zwłaszcza w braku czego lepszego do roboty." Połaniecki zataił kartkę przed Marynią, ale poszedł natychmiast. Zastał Bukackiego w łóżku, a przy nim lekarza, którego zresztą Bukacki natychmiast odprawił. - Przestraszyłeś mnie okropnie - rzekł Połaniecki - co ci jest? - Nic wielkiego: maleńki paraliżyk lewej części ciała. - Bójże się Boga! - Rozumnie mówisz! Jeśli kiedy była pora po temu, to teraz. Nie mam władzy w lewej ręce, w lewej nodze - i nie mogę wstać. Takem się obudził dziś rano. Myślałem, żem stracił i mowę, i zacząłem sobie deklamować: Per me si va - ale jak widzisz - nie! Język został - a teraz pracuję nad odzyskaniem pogody myśli. - Czyś ty tylko pewny, że to paraliż? Może to chwilowe odrętwienie. - "Czym jest życie? ach, chwilką tylko!" - począł deklamować Bukacki. - Nie mogę się ruszać i skończyło się - albo jeśli wolisz: zaczęło się! - To by była okropna rzecz, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Każdy może na czas jakiś zdrętwieć. - Bywają chwile w życiu nieco przykre, jak mówił karaś, którego kucharka oskrobywała nożem z łuski. Przyznaję ci się, że w pierwszej chwili strach mnie zdjął. Czy ty miałeś kiedy uczucie podnoszenia się włosów na głowie? Niezupełnie ono da się policzyć do uczuć rozkosznych. Ale teraz przyszedłem już do równowagi i po trzech godzinach wydaje mi się, żem sobie żył z moim paraliżem od dziesięciu lat. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia! - jak mówił rydz ma patelni. Dużo gadam, bo nie mam wiele czasu. Czy ty wiesz, mój drogi, że ja za parę dni umrę? - Prawdziwie gadasz! Ludzie sparaliżowani żyją po trzydzieści lat. Bukacki odpowiedział: - Nawet po czterdzieści! Paraliż jest to poniekąd luksus, na jaki sobie mogą niektórzy pozwolić - ale nie tacy jak ja. Dla tęgiego człowieka, który ma porządny kark, porządne plecy i porządne łydki, to może być nawet rodzajem wypoczynku, rodzajem wywczasu po wesołej młodości - i sposobnością do rozmyślań - ale dla mnie! Pamiętasz, jakeś wyśmiewał moje łydki? Otóż powiadam ci, że miałem wówczas, elefantiasis w porównaniu z tym, co dziś jest. To nieprawda, że każdy człowiek jest bryłą - ja jestem tylko linią - i do tego linią, idącą - bez żartów - w n i e s k o ń c z o n o ś ć !... Połaniecki począł się zżymać, zaprzeczać, powoływać się na znane sobie przykłady, lecz Bukacki odparł: - Daj pokój! ja czuję i wiem, że za parę dni przyjdzie paraliż mózgu. Nie mówiłem nikomu, żem ja się od roku tego spodziewał i od roku czytałem medyczne książki... Przyjdzie drugi atak, i będzie koniec! Tu umilkł, lecz po chwili począł znów mówić: - I czy myślisz, że ja tego nie wolę! Pomyśl, że ja jestem samotny jak odcięty od ręki palec. Nie mam nikogo... Tu, a nawet w Warszawie, mogliby mnie pilnować tylko ludzie płatni. To ogromnie podłe życie, bez ruchu i bez żywego ducha bliźniego. Gdy stracę mowę, jak straciłem ruch, to pierwsza lepsza dozorczyni albo pierwszy lepszy dozorca będzie mnie mógł po fizjonomii bić, ile mu się podoba. A trzeba ci wiedzieć jedną rzecz. Zląkłem się w pierwszej chwili paraliżu, ale w moim marnym ciele siedli harda dusza - przypomnij sobie, com ci mówił, że się śmierci nie boję - i nie boję się! Tu w oczach Bukackiego mignął jakiś płowy odblask odwagi i energii ukrytej gdzieś na dnie tej zwichniętej i rozmiękczonej duszy. Lecz Połaniecki, który miał dobre serce, położył rękę na jego sparaliżowanej dłoni i rzekł z wielką serdecznością: - Mój Adziu! Nie przypuszczaj tylko, że cię tak zostawimy, jak jesteś - i nie mów, że nie masz nikogo. Masz mnie, a oprócz mnie i mojążonę, i Świrskiego, i Waskowskiego, i Bigielów. Dla nas nie jesteś obcy. Przewiozę cię do Warszawy, umieszczę w domu zdrowia i będziemy cię doglądali, a po pysku żaden dozorca nie będzie cię bił - naprzód dlatego, że ja bym każdemu kości połamał, a po wtóre, że u nas są szarytki, a między nimi pani Emilia. Bukacki umilkł i trochę pobladł. Był i on więcej wzruszony, niż chciał okazać. Przez oczy przeszedł mu cień. Po dłuższym milczeniu rzekł: - Ty jesteś dobry chłopak. I sam nie wiesz, że dokazałeś cudu, boś dokazał, że jeszcze czegoś chcę... Tak, ogromnie bym chciał do Warszawy - między was wszystkich. Ogromnie bym się cieszył na Warszawę!... - Trzeba, żebyś i tu zaraz przeniósł się do jakiego domu zdrowia pod stały nadzór. Świrski powinien wiedzieć, gdzie najlepiej. Tymczasem oddaj mi się w łapy - dobrze? Pozwól, że ja się za ciebie rozporządzę. - Rób, co chcesz- odpowiedział Bukacki, w którego, na widok nowych planów i energii Połanieckiego, poczęła wstępować otucha. Połaniecki napisał do Świrskiego, do Waskowskiego i wysłał natychmiast posłańców. W pół godziny zjawili się obaj, a Świrski ze słynnym miejscowym lekarzem - i jeszcze przed południem Bukacki znalazł się w domu zdrowia, w jasnym i wesołym pokoju. - Jaki to łagodny i ciepły ton - rzekł spoglądając na złotawy kolor ścian i pułapu. - To ładne. Po czym zwrócił się do Połanieckiego: - Przyjdź do mnie wieczorem - rzekł - a teraz idź do żony. Połaniecki pożegnał się i wyszedł. Przyszedłszy do domu, opowiedział ostrożnie Maryni cały wypadek, nie chciał jej bowiem przestraszać nagłą wieścią, przypuszczając, że może być w stanie odmiennym. Marynia poczęła go prosić, by zabrał ją do Bukackiego, jeśli nie wieczorem, to nazajutrz rano - co przyrzekł uczynić. Wybrali się też zaraz po śniadaniu, gdyż posiedzenia tego dnia nie było. Ale przedtem profesor Waskowski nie odstępował Bukackiego ani na chwilę. Gdy chory zagospodarował się już w nowym łóżku, w domu zdrowia, staruszek począł mu opowiadać, jak raz myślał już, że umrze, ale po spowiedzi i po przyjęciu sakramentów zrobiło mu się jakby cudem lepiej. - Znana metoda, kochany profesorze - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Bukacki - i wiem, o co panu chodzi. A profesor zmieszał się, jakby złapany na złym uczynku - i złożył ręce. - Bo ja się założę, że to by ci pomogło! - rzekł. Bukacki zaś odpowiedział z odbłyskiem dawnego humoru: - Dobrze, za parę dni przekonam się, o ile mi to pomoże - z tamtej strony rzeki. Przybycie Maryni ucieszyło go tym bardziej, że było dla niego niespodzianką. Począł mówić, ze nie spodziewał się już po tej stronie rzeki zobaczyć żadnej kobiety, a do tego swojej. Trochę przy tym na wszystkich zrzędził, ale z widocznym wzruszeniem. - Co to za romantycy! - mówił. - To jest wprost. brak rozsądku zajmować się takim kościanym dziadkiem jak ja. Wy nigdy nie potraficie być rozsądni. Po co to? na co? Oto jeszcze przed śmiercią muszę być wdzięczny - i jestem wdzięczny - szczerze - bardzo szczerze!... Ale Marynia nie dała mu mówić o śmierci, natomiast z wielkim spokojem mówiła o konieczności przeniesienia się do Warszawy, między swoich; mówiła o tym, jak o rzeczy, której możliwość wykonania nie podlega najmniejszej wątpliwości, i potrafiła zwolna wszczepie to przekonanie w Bukackiego. Dawała mu rady, jak ma się urządzać, a on w końcu słuchał ich chciwie. Myśli jego przeszły w jakiś stan folgi, w którym dały sobą powodować. Czuł się jakby dzieckiem, i do tego biednym dzieckiem. Tegoż samego dnia odwiedził go Jeszcze pan Osnowski i ten również okazał mu tyle zajęcia i serca, ile mógł okazać rodzony brat. Bukacki wprost się tego wszystkiego nie spodziewał i na nic podobnego nie liczył. Toteż gdy późnym wieczorem przyszedł jeszcze raz Połaniecki i gdy zastali sam na sam, rzekł: - Powiem ci teraz szczerze: nigdym lepiej nie czuł, żem z życia zrobił głupią farsę i żem je zmarnował jak pies. Po chwili zaś dodał: - I gdybym był chociaż znajdował prawdziwe upodobanie w tej metodzie, według której żyłem - ale i to nie. Jaka głupia ta nasza epoka! Człowiek się rozdwaja: wszystko, co w nim lepsze, chowa i zatyka gdzieś w kąty, a staje się jakąś małpą czy pajacem, i to gorzkim pajacem, a w dodatku często nieszczerym. Więcej wmawiać w siebie marność życia niż ją odczuwać - jakie to dziwne! Jedna rzecz mnie pociesza, że czymś naprawdę rzeczywistym w życiu jest tylko śmierć - chociaż z drugiej strony, to znów nie racja, żeby przedtem, nim ona przyjcie, mówić na wino, że to ocet... - Mój kochany - odpowiedział Połaniecki - tyś się zawsze męczył tym ciągłym nawijaniem myśli na byle motek. Nie czyńże tego teraz. - Masz słuszność. Ale nie mogę o tym nie myśleć, że pókim chodził i był jako tako zdrów, drwiłem z życia, a teraz - powiem ci pod sekretem - ja mam ochotę jeszcze żyć. - I będziesz. - Ej, daj spokój. Żona twoja mi to wmówiła - ale teraz znów nie wierzę. I ciężko mi. Zmarnowałem się. Ale słuchaj, dlaczego chciałem z tobą mówić. Nie wiem, czy czeka mnie jaki obrachunek czy nie? Szczerze ci mówię: nie wiem! - a jednak mam jakiś dziwny niepokój, jakbym się czegoś bał - i powiem ci czego: oto, że ja tam, dla swoich, nic nie zrobiłem, a mogłem! mogłem!... Przed tą myślą strach mnie bierze - daję ci słowo! To jest niegodna rzecz! Nic nie zrobiłem: zjadałem darmo, chleb, a teraz... śmierć. Jeśli są jakie baty i jeśli mnie czekają, to za to - i słuchaj, Stachu - ciężko mi!... Tu, jakikolwiek mówił zwykłym sobie, niedbałym tonem, twarz jego poczęła wyrażać istotny niepokój - usta pobladły mu nieco, a na czole osiadło kilka kropel potu. - Dajże pokój! - rzekł Połaniecki. - Ot, co mu do głowy przychodzi! Szkodzisz sobie! Lecz Bukacki mówił dalej: - Słuchaj, czekaj! Ja mam dość znaczny majątek - niech choć on coś zrobi za mnie. Ja tobie zostawię część, ale ty resztą rozporządź na coś pożytecznego! Ty jesteś praktyczny i Bigiel także. Namyślcie się, bo ja nie wiem, czy będę miał czas. Zrobisz to? - I to, i co chcesz! - Dziękuję ci: Jaki to dziwny tego rodzaju niepokój i tego rodzaju wyrzuty? A jednak nie mogę się pozbyć poczucia winy. Takie warunki, że nie godzi się! Trzeba zrobić coś uczciwego, chociaż przed śmiercią. To jednak nie żarty!... Śmierć. Żeby to było coś widnego, ale to takie ciemne!... I trzeba rozpadać się, psuć i gnić p o c i e m k u. Czy ty jesteś człowiek wierzący? - Tak jest. - A ja ani tak, ani nie. Bawiłem się w nirwanę, tak jak w inne rzeczy. Wiesz, żeby nie poczucie tej winy, to bym był spokojniejszy. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to tak może dokuczać. Mam wrażenie, że jestem pszczołą, która ograbiła swój ul, i że to jest rzecz podła. Ale przynajmniej zostanie po mnie majątek. Co? prawda? Trochę straciłem, ale bardzo niewiele - i to na obrazy, które także zostaną - prawda? Ach, jakbym ja chciał teraz jeszcze żyć, choćby z rok, choćby tyle, by nie umrzeć tu... Na chwilę zamyślił się i potem rzekł: - Ja teraz rozumiem jedno: życie może być złe, bo je człowiek może sobie głupio urządzić - ale istnienie to dobra rzecz. Połaniecki odszedł późną nocą. Przez tydzień następny zdrowie chorego wahało się. Lekarze nie umieli nic przewidzieć, sądzili jednak, że podróż w żadnym razie nie może sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwa. Świrski i Waskowski podjęli się odwieźć chorego, który tęsknił coraz bardziej i codziennie prawie wspominał panią Emilię - siostrę miłosierdzia. Ale w wigilię dnia, w którym mieli wyjechać, stracił nagle mowę. Połanieckiemu serce się krajało, gdy patrzył na jego oczy, w których chwilami malował się straszny niepokój, a chwilami jakby jakaś wielka, niema prośba. Próbował pisać, ale nie mógł. Wieczorem przyszło porażenie mózgu - i umarł. Pochowano go na Campo Santo tymczasowo. Połaniecki bowiem domyślał się, iż jego spojrzenia wyrażały prośbę o przewiezienie go do kraju, a Świrski potwierdził domysł. Tak znikła ta bańka mydlana, czasem połyskująca barwami tęczy, ale czcza i nietrwała jak prawdziwa bańka... Połaniecki szczerze strapiony był jego śmiercią i następnie całymi godzinami rozmyślał o tym dziwacznym życiu. Myślami tymi nie dzielił się z Marynią, bo jakoś dotąd nie weszło mu w zwyczaj dzielić się z nią tym, co się w nim działo. Ostatecznie, jak to się często zdarza ludziom, którzy myślą o umarłych, wyprowadził z tych rozmyślań rozmaite wnioski na własną korzyść. "Bukacki - mówił sobie - nigdy nie umiał przyjść do ładu z własnym rozumem; brakło mu zmysłu życiowego, nie umiał rozpoznawać się w tym lesie i szedł zawsze według chwilowej fantazji. I gdyby mu było z tym dobrze, gdyby był z życia coś wycisnął - przyznałbym mu jeszcze rozum. Ale jemu było źle. Istotnie, głupią jest rzeczą wmawiać w siebie, zanim,śmierć przyjdzie, że wino jest octem. Jednak patrzę jaśniej na rzeczy, a oprócz tego, byłem z sobą daleko szczerszy. Bądź co bądź, ja prawie zupełnie jestem w porządku i z Bogiem, i z życiem." Było w tym nieco prawdy, ale były i złudzenia. Połaniecki nie był w porządku z własną żoną. Sądził, że dając jej opiekę, chleb, dobre obchodzenie się i miażdżąc od czasu do czasu jej usta pocałunkami, spełnia wszelkie możliwe obowiązki, jakie względem niej zaciągnął. Tymczasem stosunki między nimi zaznaczały się coraz: wyraźniej w ten sposób, że on tylko raczył kochać i raczył przyjmować miłość. W ciągu jego spostrzeżeń życiowych uderzało go niejednokrotnie dziwne zjawisko, że gdy na przykład człowiek, znany z uczciwości, spełnił jakiś szlachetny postępek, ludzie kiwali rękoma, jakby z pewną niedbałością, mówiąc: "Ach, ten pan X. To zupełnie naturalne!" Gdy jednak wypadkiem zdarzyło się uczynić coś uczciwego szui - ci sami ludzie mówili z wielkim uznaniem: "A jednak w nim coś jest." Sto razy Połaniecki widział, ze grosz dany przez skąpca więcej czyni wrażenia niż dukat, dany przez, człowieka hojnego. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że w stosunku do Maryni sam trzyma się takiej samej miary sądu i uznania. Oddawała mu całą swą istność, całą duszę. - "Ach, Marynia to naturalne!" I kiwał również ręką. Gdyby jej miłość nie była tak bezwzględną, gdyby przychodziła mi z większą trudnością, gdyby w przeświadczeniu, że jest skarbem, oddawała się jako skarb, gdyby w przeświadczeniu, że jest bóstwem, wymagała schylonej głowy i czci - Połaniecki byłby ją przyjmował ze schyloną głową i czcił. Takie jest ogólnie serce ludzkie; i tylko najbardziej wyborowe natury, utkane z promieni, umieją wznieść się nad ten poziom. Marynia oddawała Połanieckiemu swoją miłość jako jego prawo - więc i przyjmował ją jako swoje prawo. Jego miłość uważała za szczęście, więc też dawał ją jako szczęście - sam zaś czuł się bożkiem w ołtarzu. Jeden jego promień padał na serce kobiece i rozjaśniał je - resztę promieni bożek chował dla siebie. Biorąc wszystko - oddawał tylko część. W jego miłości nie było tej bojaźni, która wypływa ze czci, i nie było tego, co w każdej pieszczocie mówi kochanej kobiecie; "Do twoich stóp!" Ale nie rozumieli jeszcze tego oboje.